Kyo Kara Yaoi
by Conrad's Lover
Summary: Very detailed YurixWolfram love story… heaps of innuendo, some fluff and OOC, and heaps of humour! Must read every chap to understand x The alternative to Wolfram and Yuri arguing – Rated ‘M’ for a reason! Read and Review!
1. Acceptance of 'The Gayness'

Not quite sure how this came about… scratches head Just decided one day that the whole YurixWolfram thing was a big tease in the eps, so I came up with my own dirty idea! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing… just this half eaten piece of apple pie… drawls Mmmm _sweet pie!_

**Kyo Kara Yaoi**

**Chapter 1: Acceptance of 'The Gayness'**

Still not completely understanding of the fact that he was to become the next 'Demon King', Yuri Shibuya decides to take a bath. 'A nice refreshing dip, that'll hit the spot' he thought to himself.

He wandered mindlessly down the large castle hallways pondering on his last actions. 'Did I really just get engaged to another guy? And how was it ME that proposed?' thought Yuri, struggling to make sense of the incident. He was referring to Lord Wolfram Von Bielefelt 'I don't like boys… well, not like that anyway! It was and accident. Wolfram will dump me soon anyway!' He thought, dismissing he worries.

Yuri rounded a corner and was at the door to his private 'Hot tub' the size of an Olympic swimming pool. The room was massive, with elegant statues, beautiful marble floor tiles and columns, and lovely pressed towels on heated towel racks. He stripped and left his clothes in a heap on the polished floor. The steam from the water suggested it was boiling, but after dunking a big toe in, Yuri realized it was just as he liked it. He stepped in and sat on the ledge just under the waterline, and looked up through the steam to the exquisite water feature from which fresh water was flowing into the enormous bath tub. He stared mindlessly, _actually _considering marriage to another man. Yuri had never put much thought into it, but the more he pondered the idea, the willing he became to accept it. As he sat, Yuri realized he wasn't alone. Although he was in a steaming bath, his whole body shivered as he saw the slender figure rinsing their golden hair under the fountain. It seemed as though Lady Celi, the former Demon King, had mistakenly gone to the wrong room. She must have bunched her hair on top of her head, as she usually had excessively long curly hair. She turned towards him, and suddenly Yuri realized that there was something dangling between her legs. 'Oh my god' he thought to himself, 'Lady Celi's a man!' The figure noticed Yuri and started to walk closer cautiously, not recognizing him straight away.

Yuri sat, frozen to the spot with fear that this she-man was going to turkey slap him to death.

"Yuri?" asked the high pitched, almost female voice.

"Who is that?" Yuri replied with another question.

"Oh, Yuri, it is you. I've been thinking, and, well, I really think we _should_ get married!"

Both shocked and relieved, Yuri stood up, and was face to face with his new fiancé, Wolfram.

"What, you mean you're taking that seriously?" squeaked the Demon King.

"Of course. I never could have imagined that I'd ever be proposed to by the Demon King, let alone someone so…" Wolfram looked down smiling, "Hung! Besides, I've been thinking, and the thought of my betrothal to you doesn't disgust me nearly as much as I thought it would."

Yuri blushed at the compliment.

He reached his hand over Yuri's shoulder and placed it on the back of his head. They stood staring into each other's eyes for a long moment, and it was evident to Wolfram that Yuri was nervous.

"This is my first time too," whispered Wolfram to help Yuri stop shaking from fright. He closed his eyes and gently pulled Yuri's head towards his, when Günter swung open the heavy wooden door to the bathroom.

"Your Majesty!" wailed Günter, "We've been looking every… Lord Wolfram?"

Günter immediately realized what was happening, and with jealous tears welling in his eyes asked "Why are you touching the Royal Hair?"

Seconds later, half the population of the castle was standing in the doorway to Yuri's _private_ bathroom, watching the pair of naked boys explain their actions to Lord Günter.

"Well, I'm Yuri's fiancé after all. I have every right to bathe in here now!" protested Wolfram.

"I've seen enough!" called Lord Gwendal Von Volter, Wolfram's older prick brother from behind Günter. "I believe it's time for the _Kings_ beauty sleep. Everyone else, get lost!"

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- (Jump in Time)

Everyone had left the room and gone to bed, including Wolfram, Günter, and Gwendal. Conrad helped Yuri dry himself, then walked him back to his royal chambers to prevent him from getting lost in his new home. "Now, you Highness, please understand, my younger brother can be a bit of a handful. He's very high maintenance, but I believe you two will be happy together!" encouraged Conrad.

"I don't know, Conrad. I never thought of myself as, well, you know?" indicated Yuri.

"What, my Lord? Homosexual?" replied Conrad.

"Don't say it like that, Conrad! That makes it worse!" he hushed.

"Your Highness…" Conrad started.

"Conrad, please stop calling me that. It's Yuri." insisted the King.

"Yuri, if you can find love in someone, then why does it matter whether it's a man or woman? If they love you back and _you _are happy to be with them, then you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about!" It seemed as though Conrad had given that speech before, but it still helped. Yuri found a new confidence in the matter.

"Ok. First thing in the morning, I'm going to talk to Wolfram. We can make this work! Thanks Conrad!"

Yuri turned to open the door to his room when Conrad grabbed him on the shoulder, "Oh, and one more thing, your high… umm… Yuri. You will be needing these!" and he handed Yuri two glow in the dark condoms, and a tube of water based lubricant.

Yuri's eyes widened. "CONRAD?! What are these…?" before he could finish his question, Conrad pushed Yuri into the room and locked the door from the outside.

The room was dark, like an enormous empty crater in the middle of the castle. Yuri couldn't find a lamp or a light switch to turn the lights on. He knew that if he walked straight, then he would come to the curtains. He found his way there and tugged on the giant rope to pull them aside. Moonlight flowed like water into the dark space of the room; just enough so Yuri could make out rough shapes. He stumbled to his bedside table and put the lube and condoms down. 'Why would Conrad think I need these?' he questioned himself while again taking off his clothes and leaving them in a pile on the floor. As he did so, he felt something brush his bear stomach. Frightened, he stepped back, but gathered it must have been his blanket. He walked forward and sat on the side of the bed, before lowering himself across the bed. But his head hit something. It wasn't a pillow, and it was breathing!

"What took you so long?" Wolfram's high pitched, girly voice pierced the silence. But this time, Yuri didn't move. He was comfortable. He reached his hand upwards until he found Wolfram's bear chest, and began stroking it softly with his knuckles.

"Wolfram? Do you think our relationship could work?" asked Yuri, continuing to stoke his lover.

"Not without some action!" he replied coyly.

Immediately, it was as though something had come over Wolfram. He shot up and reached for the condoms Conrad had given Yuri, but struggled as Yuri sat up behind him. Yuri snatched one of the condoms from his hand and pulled Wolfram forcefully onto his back, raising the blonde boy's legs over his shoulders.

"You slip it on," Yuri said passing the condom back to Wolfram, whose legs where now resting on Yuri's shoulders.

"Ummm… I'll try," replied Wolfram uneasily, reaching through his raised legs until he found his mark. "I've never done this before, Yuri."

"Don't worry, neither have I."

"Well, just take it slow please," requested Wolfram, at his most vulnerable.

Wolfram gently slid his fingers down forcing the protection into place. Yuri took in a deep breath, as though in pleasure, then reached for the lubricant on his bedside table and gave the tube a slight squeeze. A small amount on the gel fell onto Wolfram's exposed rim. He drew a sharp breath.

"Are you ok?" questioned Yuri, afraid it was hurting him.

"Yeah. It's just a little cold, is all," assured Wolfram

The two were staring directly into each other's eyes. Yuri lent forward and Wolfram braced himself for the unknown. Yuri slowly, and very gently pushed it in, making sure not to cause him any pain.

"Try to relax" Yuri urged in a soft voice, drawing back, and then pushing forward again

"Are you sure Yuri?!" he whispered.

"Call me, 'Your Highness'!" Yuri smirked.


	2. Repeat Offender

I know the story is moving really slowly, but it will pick up… I just need to establish the mood!! And we can't rush perfection – i.e. 'YurixWolfram!'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any anime, yet… evil smiles… all I have is this marker I use to write on my mix CDs… and the mix CDs of course:-)

Kyo Kara Yaoi

Chapter 2: Repeat Offender

The curtains were still wide open, and the sun was beginning to rise.

Yuri and Wolfram lay face to face, embracing each other after the very first sexual experience of their lives. Yuri was twirling Wolfram's golden hair in his fingers, while Wolfram stroked Yuri's naked hip. Wolfram leant forward to embrace his lover in a passionate kiss, before withdrawing and starting to kiss down the king's neck towards his nipple. He tongued Yuri's nipple until he let out a sigh of enjoyment, then he gave it a slight nibble.

"Are you ok?" asked Yuri a bit pissed off that Wolfram had ruined the moment by biting his nipple.

"Better than I thought," Wolfram replied with a genuine smile on his face, referring to their intercourse. "I was never sure what to expect. I never thought I would have sex with another guy but… well… well I liked it."

"Well that's apparent by the mess you made on 'the Royal Bed Sheets'," Yuri said, mocking Günter and gesturing towards the pile of now polluted linen on the floor and smiling. "Günter will have a fit when he finds out." He started to giggle.

"Lord Günter cannot know of this - word of our actions cannot get out!" Wolfram stood up and slid on his g-sting, being the normal underwear for Demon Tribesman, "At least not yet; not until after your official coronation as Demon King, otherwise the people of the Great Demon Kingdom will believe that your judgments have been influenced by me!"

"But won't they already think that, seeing as how we're engaged?" Yuri questioned, confused.

"No." Wolfram answered bluntly. "Engagement means nothing until you act upon it. Two best friends can be engaged and it means nothing unless they actually get married. At least, that's what is believed in this world. Obviously engagement means more in your world."

"Well, yeah!" Yuri shrugged. "I suppose."

He rolled onto his back and stared at the roof. Wolfram just looked at his lover's naked body as he stood beside the bed. Yuri realized he was being watched, so he turned to face his admirer, who was now in a daze and didn't realize that Yuri was looking back at him. It was then that Yuri noticed Wolfram must have really liked what he could see, judging by what was now filling the g-string.

Still oblivious to Yuri's actions, Wolfram stood staring. Yuri took the opportunity to surprise and _thank_ the blonde for that night. He crept to the edge of the bed and reached for Wolfram's underpants.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked, released from his trance. But without and answer, Yuri pulled down the almost non-existent g-string and performed something that had Wolfram curling his toes and screaming into a pillow from immense pleasure.

Yuri almost chocked from the swallowing action which made him cough, sneeze and made some come back out of his nose.

"Where did you learn that?" panted Wolfram, almost out of breath from screaming.

"I like lollipops," smiled Yuri innocently.

"I know what you'd like more," said Wolfram suggestively. "A repeat of last night's performance, perhaps?"

Wolfram pushed Yuri onto his back and foxed his way across the bed, kissing Yuri's body until he reached his lips. Wolfram pashed and touched Yuri's body all over, running his fingers over his lover's soft skin. Yuri was quickly aroused. He then grabbed the other condom that Conrad had given Yuri.

'_Thank you Conrad_,' thought Yuri as his companion smeared lubricant on the condom that was already in place. This was so it wouldn't be so cold. This time, Wolfram would be in control. He put his hands on Yuri's shoulders to hold him down as he slowly lent back, as if sitting in Yuri's lap and forced himself down hard. Yuri's toes curled with excitement. He never could have imagined anything like this. It was hot… it was sexy… and it was with another guy!

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Wolfram had snuck back to his room and Yuri was left lying naked on the massive 'Royal Bed' running the events of the last twelve hours through his head. First he had had a fight with Wolfram, then proposed to him, almost kissed him in the bath, then slept with him… twice! Not to mention that other favour. Just the thought of it turned him on. Yet he was still confused. Just a week ago, all he wanted was to find a decent _girlfriend_!

The sun had now risen and the footsteps of the palace maids could be heard coming towards the 'Royal Chambers'.

'_Ah, breakfast'_ thought Yuri.

The door swung open quickly and was shut immediately.

"So… how was it?" asked a familiar voice excitedly.

Yuri sat up abruptly to see who it was, still naked and with nothing to cover him.

"Conrad?" Yuri shouted, startled (being naked and all), by the boldness of the question.

"Well, it was… No! Nothing happened!" he stuttered, trying to cover up the situation.

"Well, it couldn't have been a half bad night, your Majesty. Both condom rappers are empty. And I assume you didn't use them as balloons." Conrad chuckled at his own lame joke. "Your Highness…" Conrad started.

"Please Conrad, call me Yuri!" he pleaded. "And can you look away until I get some clothes on?"

"Yuri. I want you to understand, you can tell me anything." Conrad assured him. "And we both have the same anatomy, Sire. Except, yours is quite large for such a small king!"

"But he's your brother, Conrad!" replied Yuri, again blushing at the compliment towards his big package.

"All the better! That means I have dirt on him. No, I'm just joking your maj…umm, Yuri. Please, just humour me?" insisted Conrad.

"Ok. It was good!" answered Yuri, very shy talking about the experience and of course sitting there naked didn't help.

"Only good? All the others have said Lord Wolfram was their best ever" replied Conrad mindlessly.

"What do you mean, 'all the others'?" Yuri questioned frantically.

"Well, the only way a new recruit can have a successful application into Lord Von Bielefelt's private army is to prove they can withstand his strength!" he explained.

"That's ridiculous!" retorted Yuri, outraged. "Wolfram said that I was his first! But what do you mean 'prove they can withstand his strength'?"

"Well, Lord Wolfram is strong, and likes to give it rough so if they can…" Conrad started before being interrupted yet again by Yuri's ranting.

"Wait a minute…Wolfram wasn't giving it to anyone!" said Yuri, angered by the feeling of deceit.

"Oh… you mean… Wolfram let you inside _him_?" Conrad asked, almost shocked.

"Twice!" bragged Yuri, although still extremely cut up at Wolfram for lying to him.

Conrad broke down into tears of laughter. "Wolfram was the Bitch!" he splattered trying to keep it in. Yuri too could see the lighter side of it now. He gave a small grin at Conrad as a member of the service staff finally entered the room with Yuri's breakfast.

"So Conrad," Yuri looked at the man who was still pulling himself together, "What's on the agenda for today?"

The maid noticed that the King was naked. So blushing, she placed down the breakfast tray and left the room as quickly as possible.

Still with a small amount of hilarity in his voice Conrad answered. "You're needed for consultancy on some redecorations to the palace. Look at the time. You're going to have to skip breakfast today; you're already late for the appointment… come along Yuri"


	3. Recollection

Ok, this one's a little slow and boring, but there are some funny bits (well I find them funny) and it's needed for the next chap and the overall story! Lots of time/scene jumps. Also, if you have any requests, please put them in your reviews! Thanks…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Kyo Kara Maoh… but I'm saving my pennies!

Kyo Kara Yaoi

Chapter 3: Recollection

Wolfram snuck back to his room silently to ensure no one noticed that he had even been gone. He felt the happiest he had ever been, and the dirtiest.

He dropped the bed sheet that he had been using to cover himself while he navigated his way through dim light of the morning sun that was blocked by the heavy castle drapes. He walked naked across his large rectangular room to the enormous doors that hid the beautiful ensuite. He walked lazily over to the bathtub and turned on the taps, allowing the bath to fill. He then fetched a large bottle of bubble bath from beside the basin and tipped some into the flowing water. Immediately, bubbles began to build and form a foamy layer over the water. By now the bathtub was almost full.

Wolfram climbed in and turned off the tap. He sat down slowly and dunked his golden hair into the water, and raised his head quickly, flicking water from his silky locks. He ran his fingers through his hair, then laid back and sunk until only his head was above water.

'_I've never been so tired in all my life_!' Wolfram thought to himself. '_Then again, I've never taken it before, let alone twice in a matter of hours_.' He closed his eyes. '_Yuri sure has a lot of energy. And the ability to suck the skin off an apple. And such a big… toy_!' He smiled at the thought, pleased at the actions that had taken place earlier.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Conrad walked briskly as Yuri struggled to keep up. He was late for an appointment, apparently. Now that he was going to be the next Demon King, Yuri had the boring task of 'picking a new colour scheme' for the palace. How would he have any clue as to what colours should or shouldn't be used? He had enough trouble coordinating colours for his clothing, but now he was expected to pick colours for an entire castle!

"Don't worry, your Highness" Conrad began.

'_I swear that guy can read my mind sometimes'_ Yuri told himself bluntly.

"Lord Gunter will be there to assist you." Conrad reassured Yuri over his shoulder.

They were entering a part of the castle Yuri had never been to before. It seemed far less elegant than other parts of the castle Yuri had visited. There were no rugs on the floor and much of the paint had started to peel off the walls. Yuri noticed that there were no paintings on the walls, whereas most of the other hallways did. They passed a small door and Yuri could hear talking from behind it. He stopped and listened.

"He has the nicest, roundest butt!" one of the muffled voices exclaimed excitedly.

"And beautiful black hair and eyes. Like a mysterious night sky without a moon," replied another voice.

Immediately Yuri realized they were talking about him because he seemed to be the only person on this planet with both black hair and eyes. He began to blush deeply.

"Quickly your majesty," called Conrad, who had only just realized Yuri had stopped at the door. "We are already late for the appointment!"

"Majesty?" squeaked one of the voices, as they must have heard Conrad's calls.

WHACK!

Yuri was flat on his ass. It turned out that the door lead to one of the servants' quarters. When they had heard the Demon King was near, one came out to look and by opening the door had sent Yuri flying across the hall.

"I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY, YOUR MAJESTY!" cried one of the maids gushing almost incoherently. "I didn't know you were right behind the door!"

"That's okay!" replied Yuri dizzily. "I'm not hurt!" he said, smiling crookedly.

He took a glance into the room and saw six other excited young girls cramped into the small room. "Why are you all piled into this little broom cupboard?" he finally asked the maid that had almost knocked him out.

Still a bit anxious about knocking him over, the girl replied, "This is our Quarters, where we spend time when we're not on roster. It's not a broom cupboard."

"It's tiny!" Yuri stared. "And all seven of you must stay in there at once?"

"Yes, that is our orders." She answered, disappointed. "If we are not working, then we are not to be seen."

"Your majesty, we really must be going!" Urged Conrad, anxious to get Yuri to his appointment.

"Okay, but I will see to it that we get you a larger quarter!" said Yuri, now determined to save the girls from a lifetime of hiding in broom cupboards!

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Yuri and Conrad eventually made their way to their appointment with the interior decorator, which turned out to be Lord Günter! Yuri sat, bored out of his brain with the peaceful muttering of Günter in the background. He was replaying the events that had occurred over the past 12 hours. He was staring at the ceiling, remembering the look on his face when Wolfram had his first climax, and then his second. He gave a slight grin at the thought, and then realized Günter had stopped talking. This woke him from his daze, and he now noticed that everybody in the room was looking at him. His dirty thoughts had given him a woody that everyone could see!

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Wolfram climbed out of the bath and wrapped himself in a towel. He walked over to his bed and flopped down his wet body onto the soft sheets, exhausted. He looked up towards the ceiling and could see Yuri's face; beaded in sweat, teeth gritted, and with what looked like a pleasurable frown of victory! Then he could almost feel Yuri's lips around his … as though it was a repeat of this morning. He clenched his toes at the feeling, and gave a quick squirm. Then he relaxed, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Now that the embarrassing moment had passed, Günter continued with his talks of historical facts and how they influence the colours that should be chosen by each new Demon King.

"Günter…" Yuri interrupted, "can't you just pick the colours? I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

"Just what mood are you in?" Conrad said under his breath, just loud enough for Yuri to hear.

"Quiet, Conrad." whispered Yuri, again embarrassed.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Günter squealed excitedly, "Are you sure it is I that you want to pick your Royal Colour Scheme?" he continued, jumping about like a kindergarten child with a new Demon King toy.

"Yeah, yeah… just don't make me regret the decision, okay? Oh, but one thing", Yuri added, "We need new quarters for the maids."

"Your Highness?" Günter asked, confused.

"They need somewhere larger to spend their time other than in a broom cupboard. Somewhere that doesn't need to be used anymore… A-ha! Wolfram's room…"

"Lord Wolfram's room? Where is he to sleep then?"

"Umm… well seeing as how we're engaged and all…(Yuri tried not to blush) I thought he could sleep… uh, stay with me."

"But I didn't think you got along all that well?" asked Conrad, fighting back laughter.

"Oh, ha ha Conrad!" Yuri smirked unamused. "Then it's settled. Wolfram will stay with me, the maids will have his room and you will pick the colours Günter!" Yuri ordered walking towards the door of the meeting room.

"Excellent Highness, as I have already taken the liberty to order EVERY colour for the re-decorations! They can commence immediately!"

Yuri simply looked at Günter with a confused look of admiration and insanity. He walked out of the room and closed the door but it seemed Conrad had decided to stay and chat with Günter. He went straight to the broom cupboard to inform the maids of the change of residence.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Wolfram, having finished his episode of self-pleasures on the bed, had dressed and was on his way to see Yuri at his meeting, unaware it had adjourned early. He was just walking past the old maids quarters, where the girls were emptying all their belongings and taking them somewhere else. He stopped one of the maids to ask what was happening.

"His majesty, King Yuri informed us that you have been kind enough to donate your sleeping quarters to us, as he sees this room as unfit for seven people. Such a kind Demon King." She said, tears of admiration welling in her eyes.

"He did what?" asked Wolfram bluntly, unbelieving of the maids words.

The young girl picked up the last box and ran from the room before Lord Wolfram exploded as he usually did. But this time he just smiled. '_Yuri's so kind_!" he thought to himself.

"Wolfram!" called a cheerful voice. He turned to see his lover running excitedly towards him, arms outstretched. "I'm so happy to see you… Günter's been boring me to death in that room!"

Wolfram embraced Yuri into his arms and kissed him passionately, something he had been longing to do all morning.

He pulled back briefly. "Where were you?" asked Wolfram.

"Just now? I had to visit the little King's room!" smiled Yuri.

"Oh!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"But here's a room that needs to be visited!" smirked Yuri, putting his right hand on Wolfram's chest and pushing him backwards into the small broom cupboard that was the servants quarters. With the other hand, he grabbed the door handle, pulling it shut behind them. He ran his right hand downwards until he reached his shirt's end, and lifted it slowly to expose Wolfram's small round nipple. It was his turn to tongue a nipple, inflicting an immense amount of pleasure.

Passing by, Günter wondered what on earth the maids were doing. '_They can't possibly be getting that much enjoyment out of moving places_!' he thought to himself, but left it at that, continuing to meet the painters to inform them of the new colour scheme.

Yuri began to work down towards Wolfram's stomach, kissing and licking the whole way, then tonguing his bellybutton. Wolfram let out a giggle. "That tickles!"

Yuri continued kissing his stomach and licking Wolfram's blonde snail trail while he began unbuttoning his anxious partner's pants. Wolfram took in a deep excited breath at the thought of what was to follow.


	4. Peroxide

Finally!!! This was going to be chapter 2, but then it kind of kept getting pushed back and so I had to adapt the beginning to suit the end of the last chapter – so if you haven't yet, read and review the other chapters (End of shameless self-advertising)…

**Disclaimer:** Still saving my pennies… Still don't own the rights to Kyo Kara Maoh!! (Sigh)

Kyo Kara Yaoi

Chapter 4: Peroxide

Wolfram held his breath, raising his head to look at the ceiling of the broom cupboard. He was holding tightly onto a shelf high above his head, with his feet barely touching the ground. Then his head flew forward as he released an enormous breath of air.

He drew his breath back in with, "Oh, my… GOD!", screaming at his point of release.

Swallowing the salty contents of his mouth, Yuri stood back up to look at his panting lover who was lowering himself back onto his feet. Wolfram couldn't care less what Yuri had just had in his mouth. He grabbed Yuri's head with both hands and forced his tongue into his mouth. Yuri enhanced the passion by firmly grabbing Wolfram's still naked bum cheeks with both hands. To Yuri, they felt like soft, hairless babies' skin stretched over two hot water balloons. He moved his hands downwards to just below the cheek, and lifted Wolfram, pushing him against the wall.

'_Where did I get all this extra strength?_' Yuri asked himself, not entirely sure how it was that he was lifting Wolfram off the floor.

The two lovers could suddenly hear footsteps outside the door of the cupboard. Yuri ignored them, attempting to continue the lustrous kiss he and Wolfram were engaged in but his lover was more cautious. Wolfram looked up, staring straight at the door. '_They're probably looking for Yuri_' he thought, worried that someone might see him in such a position.

"His highness isn't over here!" called one of the palace guards, running back past the door.

"Don't worry!" said Yuri, almost as though he had heard Wolfram's thoughts, "The door is locked if they come looking in here!"

By that point they could hear that the commotion was growing.

"Your Majesty, I will have to insist that you and Lord Wolfram make yourselves decent." Conrad whispered calmly through the door, as though nothing was happening. "I will try to keep the guards away so that they don't see you both leave this room together, but you will need to be quick, Your Highness!" he urged.

Yuri lowered Wolfram, who was already trying to reach for his underpants. Wolfram pulled up his uniform pants and secured the button and drew the fly. Wolfram grabbed Yuri's head with both hands, and gave him one last passionate kiss, stared him in the eye and whispered "I'm falling in Love with you, Yuri." Then in one motion, he unlocked and opened the door and ran down the corridor in the opposite direction to the guards.

Yuri walked back out into the light, blinking rapidly at the harsh sunlight that glared into his eyes. He looked at Conrad who was shaking his head with a smile on his face.  
"Just couldn't get enough last night, your highness?"

"Call me Yuri, Conrad. And what are you talking about?" Yuri answered with another question, senselessly.

Conrad raised his index finger and wiped the corner of his mouth, as though signalling to Yuri. Quickly, Yuri followed suit, wiping the corner of his mouth. Licking his finger clean, Yuri smiled awkwardly back at Conrad who was now screwing his face up at the sight.

"Is there anything that you'd like to talk about, Yuri?" Conrad asked.

"Yeah. Why do I want to spend all my time with Wolfram, and why can't I stop thinking about him, and wanting him?" Yuri decided just to ask what he needed, rather than hide it like he usually would.

"Perhaps, Yuri, you're falling in love with Wolfram?" Conrad answered.

It really wasn't what Yuri thought he wanted to hear, but inside he suddenly felt relieved.

Yuri stood, staring into Conrad's reassuring brown eyes until he was disturbed by Günter's squeals of happiness from down the hall.

"Redecorations have begun!" cried Günter "The painting has commenced! I have decided on black for the ceilings, as that is the colour of the hair that flows so beautifully on top of your royal head!"

"Black?" Yuri questioned.

"Indeed! Notice the current colour of the ceiling is golden yellow – matching the hair of Lady Cecilie Von Spitzweg!" exclaimed Günter, almost dismissive of the previous Demon King.

"Oh, fair enough," agreed Yuri.

"Your High… I mean… Yuri, you need to get ready!" Conrad blurted out. "We are leaving the castle tomorrow to run an errand and Günter feels this would be a good opportunity for you to see part of the kingdom!"

After the state in which Conrad had found the king and his brother, he had forgotten what it was he needed to see him about.

Günter nodded in agreement.

"Of course, we will need to give you a disguise. Should any enemies notice your black hair or eyes, they may take the opportunity to assassinate you." Conrad explained, casually.

"Oh, great", sighed Yuri. "Well, in that case, I want blonde hair!", he insisted.

Wolfram was running down the hallway, leaving Yuri and Conrad behind him. He ran straight past Günter who barely noticed him, as he was excited about telling Yuri his plans. He looked over his shoulder to get one last glance at his fiancé as he rounded a corner.

SMACK!!!

He ran into a ladder that was supporting one of the tradesmen who had begun painting the ceiling black. The man wobbled and shook at the top of the swaying ladder and knocked the tin of black paint off the support. Wolfram, who was trying to overcome the dizziness caused by the crash, looked up to see the paint tin hurtling towards him. He knew there was nothing he could do but shield his eyes. Luckily for Wolfram, the paint tin missed his head but the paint that was spilling out on the way down all managed to find his golden, blonde hair.

"Is this going to take long?" Yuri whined as he sat in the palace hairdressers' chair with a hideous rain cap-looking thing on his head. "This thing makes me look ridiculous!"

"The heat circulation under the cap helps speed up the colouring process so stop playing with it Your Highness!" Conrad smiled back at the agitated king.

"Walla!!" squealed the ecstatic hairdresser as he lifted the cap from Yuri's glowing head.

"You are cooked!" he laughed at his own lame joke. The flamboyant man spun and twisted as he waltzed around the studio.

"He looks surprisingly like Günter!" Yuri whispered to Conrad, trying not to let the man hear him.

"That's because it's Lord Günter's stepbrother." Conrad said casually. "Many find him a bit much to cope with, so he has orders to stay in his studio!" he finished.

"I wonder how Günter was ever let out then." Yuri mumbled under his breath.

The dancing man leapt back over to the chair where Yuri sat and spun it, facing Yuri towards the mirror mounted on the wall.

Yuri sat wide-eyed, staring at the glowing blonde mass of hair on top of his head.

"With green contact lenses Yuri, you would look a lot like-..." Conrad began.

"Don't even say it!" Yuri butted in.

"I'm sorry, but can you imagine the look on Wolfram's face!" Conrad continued with a wide smile on his own face.

"I suppose." Yuri smiled back, seeing the lighter side of his new appearance. "Is it lunch time yet, Conrad?" Yuri asked quite randomly with a suddenly serious look on his face.

"I suppose so!"

"Ok, I'll find Wolfram and meet you in the dining room Conrad", Yuri said, jumping from the soft leather chair and running from the room.

Wolfram stood in the shower scrubbing his hair crazily, adding more and more shampoo to the foamy afro growing in size on his head.

"Is that you Wolfram?" called a familiar voice. "I knew you'd make yourself at home!", called Yuri from outside the bathroom door.

"Don't come in!" insisted Wolfram, startled.

"Are you ok?" asked Yuri, worried by the tone of his lover's voice.

"Everything's fine, Yuri. Just stay out there!" he called back.

If not only to annoy Wolfram, Yuri wanted to go and see why he was so persistent about him keeping out. He turned the brass door handle until he heard the door click open. Slowly, he pushed the door open just enough to slip inside the steamy room. He urged his way across the bathroom until he came to the shower. Wolfram was facing away from him, and had not yet realized that Yuri was just behind him. Yuri could see Wolfram's cute little bottom through the steam-covered glass. He could already feel himself getting aroused and seeing his new lover covered in soapsuds was totally helping him get there.

"_He's so cute!_" Yuri thought to himself. "_I could have him right now!_"

Wolfram was now rinsing the mounds of shampoo from his hair and it ran down his smooth, cut physique and drained away. Yuri was following it with his eyes but when he looked up, he got quite a shock.

Wolfram turned around to look once again into the mirror but noticed Yuri and let out a high-pitched, girly scream.

"YURI!" he cried, both in shock and embarrassment. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I had to come see for myself why you didn't want me coming in here!" Yuri explained. His heart was beating quickly from the fright he got from Wolfram's scream. "What happened?"

Wolfram opened the glass door to the shower so he wouldn't have to speak through it. "Well…" he began, talking in a deep breath, "I was running down the corridor after our little meeting this morning in the old maids quarters, when I ran into a ladder that was supporting one of the painters. Anyway, the tin of black paint fell…" he trailed off as he ran his fingers through his now _jet black_ hair.

"Oh… and you're trying to wash it out?" Yuri guessed.

"No!" answered Wolfram, sarcastically.

"Well… what happened to your hair?" he questioned, now staring wide eyed at Yuri's _peroxide blonde_ hair.

"Oh, well Conrad and I are leaving to go into the village in the morning," he blushed. "He thinks I need a disguise", he finished, patting himself on the head.

Both of the boys stood, examining the others new look; Yuri with a look of approval on his face and Wolfram with that of lust. Eventually Yuri tore his gaze away from Wolfram's black head to look at his other _head_, which made him realize that Wolfram liked Yuri's new colour more than he was letting on.

Yuri walked forward towards his showering lover. Fully clothed, he embraced Wolfram's wet, soapy body in a tight, bonding hug. "I'm falling in love with you too," he smiled at his uncertain companion.

Yuri began to bend down to show his affection to Wolfram but was stopped. Wolfram grabbed Yuri's chin and pulled his head back up to meet his soft pouted lips. Wolfram slipped his tongue into Yuri's mouth while Yuri grabbed his soapy naked bum with both hands and pulled him close. He could feel Wolfram's erection pressing on his rising penis, which made him even more turned on.

"I think it's my turn…" started Yuri.

"To be the uke?" Wolfram finished crudely with a suggestive look on his face. "I think you're about right!"

Yuri released one of his hands from Wolfram's bum cheek and reached out of the shower cubical and into the top drawer of the vanity, using Wolfram's other bum cheek as a pivot to hold onto. Wolfram grabbed at his lover's waist to prevent him from falling.

"Aha!" Yuri said, satisfied with his findings. He pulled his hand out of the drawer and raised a condom into the air.

Wolfram simply smiled, amazed. "How did you know that would be there?"

"Well, this used to be Lady Celi's room, right? Well, that's where _my_ Mum and Dad keep _their_ stash!" he smirked, pleased with himself.

Wolfram tightened his grip around Yuri's waist and pulled him back up straight. They gave each other a quick peck and then looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Yuri?" asked Wolfram.

"Well…I have to try it some time, don't I?" Yuri answered.

With his question answered, Wolfram reached past Yuri and pulled the glass door closed and latched it shut. He spun Yuri around so that he was facing the glass and then forcefully pushed him against the shower screen. Yuri raised his hands to brace himself for what was to come. Wolfram fitted himself with the condom and rested the head of his penis on Yuri's rim. But before he pushed it in, he wanted to make sure that Yuri was fully relaxed. He lent forward, poked out his long tongue and began to massage Yuri's earlobe with his mouth. Yuri reached his hands higher to grab the top of the shower screen and take some of the weight off his feet, emphasizing the pleasure. Wolfram reached his hands around Yuri's waist to grab his penis. He stoked it softly, slowly forcing his own inside Yuri. With a sharp breath in, Yuri closed his eyes to try and cope with the pain inflicted by Wolfram's not so small toy. Yuri squeezed the top rail of the shower screen from the pain as Wolfram continued to rub Yuri's penis with both hands.

"Are you ok?" Wolfram asked, concerned.

"Yeah…that helps." Yuri answered, referring to Wolfram playing with him.

"Just let me know if it becomes too much." Wolfram insisted.

Wolfram was now almost balls deep (all the way in). He stopped pushing and raised his hands to grab Yuri's chest. Yuri took this as a sign to let go of the screen and lowering himself so his feet were firmly on the tiled shower floor. Wolfram slowly stepped backwards, gently puling Yuri back as well until they both stood under the spray of the showerhead. Both could feel the hot stream of water hitting every part of their bodies, amplifying the hot passion between the lovers. Yuri turned his head to look back at Wolfram who met him half way. Wolfram kissed up and down Yuri's neck as he began to draw his penis back, then gently thrusting his hips forward, again pausing, but this time only for a few seconds. He began to quicken the rate of the thrusts, still kissing his anxious partner's neck.

"It's not hurting so much now." Yuri whispered, still in a slight amount of pain.

Wolfram lowered one of his hands from Yuri's chest and placed it back on his knob, beginning to pull him off. Yuri reached behind his head, stroking Wolfram's black hair while letting out breaths of enjoyment now that the pain had almost fully left. The feeling of another inside him mixed with the hot wet sensation of the water made Yuri tingle all over, only further contributing to the bliss.


End file.
